


When You Least Expect It

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blood, Hunters, Injured!Dick, M/M, Vampire!Dick, Werewolf!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “You’re seriously suggesting I get married to a—a werewolf?”“It’s not a suggestion. It’s an arrangement.”And Dick was so close to throwing his dinner at Bruce.





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Arranged Marriage

Sapphire eyes widened in disbelief, mouth dropping agape as Dick stared at his adoptive father. “Say that one more time,” he said, needed to make sure that he was hearing Bruce correctly.

“You’re getting married,” Bruce stated, plain and simple.

Dick groaned loudly, irritated. The grip around his fork loosened as the silverware dropped to the table and he scrubbed a hand down his face “Bruce, you’re—you’re not serious are you?” He pressed, narrowed his eyes at Bruce in a glare. Tried to make him crack under pressure, but he didn’t budge a single muscle. “You’re seriously suggesting I get married to a—a  _werewolf_?”

Bruce sighed softly and stopped cutting into his steak, set the knife down to the side of his plate. Vivid blue eyes frowned at his oldest, a look of displeasure in his expression. “It’s not a suggestion. It’s an arrangement.” 

“So like, an arranged marriage?” 

“Precisely.”

Dick threw his hands up in the air and slammed a fist on the table, angered. “You can’t just do that to me,” he hissed, livid, no longer able to contain the anger that’d been boiling within him. “I didn’t agree to this.” He fretted and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair. “Besides, we’re  _vampires."_  

Vampires and werewolves have been fighting for centuries and there was never a time in history where the two races have gotten along. Neither of them would bend to the other’s will and continued arguing well into the modern age.  So this—this arranged marriage Bruce had decided to accept on Dick’s behalf upset him. He didn’t want to marry someone he didn’t know, much less, loved. And he also didn’t want to marry a werewolf either because that was unheard of, was actually frowned upon and he wasn’t about to be made into a laughing stock. 

Much worse, the werewolves might even torture him since their families hated each other. At least, that’s the stories he’d been told since Dick hadn’t exactly had much contact with werewolves. 

“It needed to be done,” Bruce spoke and interrupted Dick’s thoughts. “It’s for the benefit of our families and in order to end the fighting, we have come to a consensus to wed our oldest to join the two families together.” 

Dick rolled his eyes at him, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Bruce, we’re in the modern age now. We don’t do things like arranged marriages anymore and why do we even need to get along?” Dick huffed in disagreement to Bruce’s statement. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him. “So that we can co-exist peacefully.” Seemed a bit irritated that Dick was being stubborn and reluctant. 

Dick grunted, unhappy that decisions regarding his life were being made light of. “That doesn’t mean you can pawn me off.” 

“It’s a decision we made and I’m not pawning you off.” 

Dick scoffed. “Bruce, you’re practically marrying me off which is the equivalent of pawning me off.” 

Bruce didn’t say a word to that and instead, changed directions. “You’ll be marrying their oldest son.” 

God, Dick could feel his skin crawling in anger, wanted to just scream at Bruce and berate him. Why should he care if it was the oldest son or not? Dick didn’t want to marry a werewolf so he could care less. 

“I don’t—“ and he knew he sounded like a child. “Want to get married. Not to a werewolf of all things.” 

“He’s not bad,” Bruce said and Dick just stared at him, flabbergasted, didn’t believe a single word coming from his mouth. Bruce’s definition of not bad typically meant the exact opposite. “It will be fine Dick.” 

“Not fine,” he hissed, sulking and Bruce just exhaled loudly, pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to rub away the oncoming headache. Out of pettiness and frustration, Dick said, “Why don’t you get married yourself?”

Bruce arched a brow at him, a bit staggered at the prospect. “As head of the family, I cannot.” 

Of course that would be his excuse. “Isn’t that convenient?” If Dick had his way, he would have preferred Bruce getting married instead because it was his idea in the first place. Yet, he lucked out. 

“Anyways,” Bruce cleared his throat. “How about I tell you a few things I know about him?” 

“No thanks,” Dick cut him off and abruptly stood up. “I’ve lost my appetite.” 

“Dick—“ Bruce called, tried to stop Dick from leaving but he was already halfway out the room. Had his back turned towards the man and didn’t spare him a single glance. Dick didn’t need to hear any more of this nonsense. 

\-------- 

For a breath of fresh air, Dick ventured to the thick forest located behind the manor. He needed some place quiet to think, felt suffocated during dinner with Bruce’s overbearing attitude and the news he decided to just drop into his lap. 

Besides, he enjoyed the night air as the cool breeze tickled his skin, made him shiver from the chill. It was blissful and calming and Dick sighed full of content. He rolled his head slightly back, stared up at the half-moon as it shined bright and tall, helped to light his way as he traveled through the dark forest. 

As a vampire, he didn’t get along well with werewolves. The few he had contact with weren’t the most pleasant experience considering they didn’t treat him with respect, so Dick didn’t appreciate their attitude towards him and his kin. Not to mention the fact that he was brought up to hate them and now, he was expected to get along with them? To make matters worse,  _marry one?_

How was he even supposed to achieve that if all his life he’d been molded to hate werewolves? That vampires were superior and wolves were just dogs. It didn’t help that history proved it. Not that Dick ever thought he was better than them, just that they didn’t get along and shouldn’t because they were different. 

He couldn’t begin to wrap an understanding around those matters and quite frankly, did not want to deal with any of the hardships or repercussions of the marriage because he knew that there would be. That there were those out there who would oppose the marriage and treaty. 

Dick would just rather run away if he could, to avoid everything troublesome and maybe—maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Except for the fact that his whole life was here in Gotham City. It didn’t help that being a vampire made it difficult for him to just up and leave, settle someplace else. Not if he wanted to risk being killed by the hunters, ruthless hunters that were out to destroy them. 

Mentally and physically exhausted, Dick came to a halt, stopped running as he crouched over, knees bent and hands pressed to his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. He’d been running at high speed, tried to chase away the irritation blooming within his body. He was so mad, had too many thoughts traveling through his mind. It flustered him as Dick was having a hard time figuring out a way to get out of his current predicament. 

But nothing good came to mind and it frustrated him. He chewed his lip in worry, disorientated as he was lost in thought. Heaving loudly, Dick propped an arm against the large tree beside him and rested his head, tried to bring himself down from a high, calm his mind and rapidly beating heart. 

Then suddenly, a boom was heard, startling him and Dick was too perplexed to think clearly, couldn’t react fast enough to dodge it as the bullet pierced his side, drove deep into his organ.

And that—that had surprised him beyond anything else because a normal bullet wouldn’t have been able to pierce his thick skin. It would have ricocheted, bounced off him and into the ground. This wasn’t a random fire, it had to be the work of a vampire hunter. 

Dick sucked in a breath, tried to hold in his cries, the pain spreading throughout his abdomen as he listened for sounds in the distance. Could hear words and footsteps nearing him.

His chest tightened in concern, panic clogging his arteries as a chill crawled up his spine. How did they even know he was here? How—had someone been tailing him this entire time? Had Dick been that oblivious to his surroundings that he didn’t notice that there were others in the forest besides him? 

But how could they have known he was a vampire? Unless they were just taking a wild guess, though it wasn’t a surprise that they would have suspected Dick considering what kind of normal human in their right mind would be wandering around through an eerie forest at night. 

Dick pressed a hand to his wound and hissed from the pain. The blood flowed quickly, oozed out as it soaked through his clothes. It was wet and slimy and the irony scent penetrated his nose, grossed him out. Even though he was a vampire, the smell of his own blood was unpleasant and was the one thing he didn’t like. 

Drawing in a shaky breath, Dick carefully slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist to prevent more blood from dripping out and to also apply pressure to stop the bleeding. It didn’t help much, but at least he wouldn’t leave a trail for the hunters to follow. 

Swiftly, he moved, trekked further and deeper into the forest, away from the manor. He needed to create distance from him and the hunters, had no clue where they were coming from, but he could only guess they were behind. Dick couldn’t afford to get caught, didn’t want to get caught because he knew that he’d be doomed if they did. 

It was difficult to keep focus from the blood loss. It made him woozy and lethargic, lowered his energy. He was struggling as it muddled his thoughts and his ability to use his powers, caused him to stop a few times to regain his strength, but even then, he persevered. 

Dick’s whole body twitched when he heard rustling from his left. Startled, he quickened his pace and ran, tried to maintain the distance between him and his hunters. But it didn’t help with his current condition and actually made him feel even more nauseous. To the point his vision was blurring, his body swaying from side to side, caused him to trip over a tree log. Dick lost his footing and fell hard to the ground, swallowed down a scream as a rock scrapped his wound, irritating it. Excruciating pain shot throughout his body and he wanted to cry from how much it hurt. God, he’d never felt such pain before.  

As he lay there motionless, he tried to get up, tried to move a part of his body, but couldn’t gather enough strength to do so. And suddenly, a sense of regret pooled at the pit of his stomach and he cursed himself for going out. Should have just stayed home and locked himself in his room. Mope in there instead of coming out into the dangers of the night. 

Panic pricked his skin and he could feel fear overtaking him. He didn’t want to get caught by the hunter. Didn’t want to get tortured for information like many horror stories he’d heard from others who barely survived. Dick would rather die and bleed out than subject himself to that. 

If only he was more careful he could have prevented this dilemma. Or he could have been more prepared to protect himself from special metal bullets that were made to kill him. Normal bullets didn’t work on vampires, but certain types of metals did, prevented them from self-healing. The humans were able to figure that out and started mass producing it to use it against them. 

Dick just never thought he’d be at the receiving end of one, figured he was smart enough to not get caught. Apparently he wasn’t. Exhaling softly, Dick tried again and pressed his palms to the dirt covered ground, pushed himself up slightly only to stumble back down. He dropped to the ground in a loud thud once more, putting excess strain on his wound. 

Maybe—just maybe, he could let it all go right here and now. It wasn’t such a bad idea considering his death would solve a lot of the problems that were bothering him. Except, he wasn’t quite ready to die yet. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he tried to not think about his death or what was about to happen to him soon.

Instead, he let his eyes flutter closed and decided to take a small nap. As he lay there, he tried to listen to the sounds of the forest, could hear crickets and birds, a bit of leaves rustling. Could also pinpoint the footsteps coming closer and closer. And there was also a—wait, is that a howl? 

Suddenly, something ran by him and jerked him awake. Glassy eyes roamed about, tried to catch sight of who it was, but before he could even see who, his arm was roughly grabbed and his body was lifted off the ground. 

Dick struggled, body going rigid from the sudden movement and he squawked. “Who?” When the person’s face came into view, bright blue eyes widened in puzzlement. It was—goddamn, it was a freaking  _werewolf._  

The werewolf, a male, was in human form with his ears out for all to see, wiggling back and forth and yeah, now that Dick could form a coherent picture, he found himself being carried in the arms of a werewolf.

A very _beautiful_ werewolf. With gorgeous turquoise eyes that shined a brilliant green in the moonlit night. Dark luscious hair and fine features. It— _wow_ , Dick was breathless, completely blown away. Never once in his life had he thought he’d feel his heart beat abnormally for a werewolf. Or even admit to himself that he would find a werewolf attractive. Or he, for that matter, was charmed to this very specific one. 

There was a slight tilt to the werewolf lips as he glanced down at him. He stared for a brief moment, didn’t utter a single word and adjusted his hold on Dick, held him securely in his arms. And within seconds, they were moving, quick and fast and it was making Dick a little nauseous. He wanted to vomit, but he held it in, closed his eyes to focus on the footsteps from afar, and could hear them getting farther and farther away. He breathed a sigh of relief to know that he might be safe from harm. 

At least he hoped so. 

\-------- 

When they had successfully lost the vampire hunters, confirmed it as they watched them pass by as they hid, the werewolf circled back towards the manor. He seemed to have guessed that was where Dick’s home was or it was because Dick had been coming from that direction. Either way, Dick was done being a damsel in distress and wanted down. 

And he wasn’t at all nice about it. “Put me down,” he hissed, struggling in his arms and the werewolf came to a stop, did as he was told and slowly lowered Dick onto the ground. He gently propped him up against a tree and leaned back to stare at him from up above.

“Feisty aren’t you?” He teased and Dick tossed him a dirty glare, didn’t appreciate his taunting. 

“I didn’t need your help.” 

“ _Right._ Sure you didn’t _."_  The werewolf said and rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “I could have just left you there to bleed to death.” 

Stubborn like his adoptive father, Dick folded his arms across his chest and huffed a heavy breath. Chose not to thank him or admit that the werewolf was right because Dick probably would have bled out. Maybe he would have died, but he was sure Bruce or someone would have noticed he was gone. Unless the hunters found and captured him first. 

When Dick didn’t utter a single word, the werewolf tapped his foot impatiently and sighed. “Look—“ he said and crouched down, moved in close to take a seat beside him. “They used a special bullet on you, one meant for vampires. You would have died if I didn’t help you. And you also need immediate treatment. The longer it says in, the more infected it can get.” 

Dick puffed out his cheeks with air, tried his hardest to not look at the werewolf, but found it hard. His eyes were just so mesmerizing and gorgeous, a vivid green that glowed, perfectly complemented his handsome face. Dick felt his heart skip a beat, had trouble tearing his gaze away. Couldn’t do it even if he wanted to because his stare was so intense, locking him in an intoxicating gaze. 

“So?” He blurted, should give the werewolf’s concerns a second thought, but Dick found it hard to concentrate. Not with the intense pain thudding on his side, how his heartbeat wouldn’t just shut up and how he realized he was attracted to the werewolf, which honestly sort of freaked him out. 

“So—“ The werewolf said, ears drooping down slightly, seemed a bit distraught as he exhaled. “You need blood asap. You’ve lost a lot.” 

Dick arched a brow in interest. “And where would I get blood from?” 

The werewolf chuckled, lips pulling into an amused smirk. He reached a hand up and tugged at the corner of his shirt collar, pointed at his bare neck. “Me.” 

Dick blinked. “You?” he scoffed in disbelief. “Why would I want to take blood from a werewolf?” 

The werewolf in question didn’t seem insulted one bit and shrugged his shoulders. “If you don’t want it, I can just let you die. But you’ll need some if you want to survive the surgery tonight. I know you’ve lost quite a lot of strength.” 

Dick groaned, knew that what he said was actually quite true. Sapphire eyes glanced in the distance, could see the tip of the manor in sight. It was so close and yet so far, but he knew that he needed blood and fast, or it would be harder for him to heal up once they got the bullet out. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Dick sighed and gave in. 

A smile crept upon the werewolf’s face in triumph and he laughed while Dick just sulked. The wolf moved closer and slipped his arms around Dick’s waist. Dick almost punched him on reflex, but held back, watched as he was carefully lifted into his lap. 

“Uh—“ Dick was at a loss for words, stared at the werewolf wide eyed because he hadn’t been expecting himself in this position. This oddly intimate position as he was cuddled in his lap. It was weird and—and, it made Dick uncomfortable and flustered for some odd reason. “I—“ 

“It’s easier this way,” the werewolf simply stated. Dick couldn’t deny it as strange as it was, but he also didn’t want to make a fuss about it because he was too embarrassed to so he just went with it.

Dick shifted a little, settled himself comfortably in the werewolf’s lap, sat sideways with his legs hanging off the side and his shoulder pressed close against his chest. The vampire drew in a shaky breath, caught his eyes in an intense stare, holding it for a moment before he curled a hand behind the werewolf’s neck. With his other free hand, he threaded his fingers through his dark hair, pulled it gently to the side to expose more of his neck. 

Slowly, he leaned in and parted his lips as his fangs popped out. Out of habit, he ran his tongue across his neck, licked up his sweat before he pressed the sharp tips of his fangs against his skin. 

The werewolf was perfectly still, didn’t freeze up or anything and was completely relaxed. Dick gave it a moment, judging to see if he’d squirm, but when he didn’t, Dick took the moment and sunk his teeth in. 

Sapphire eyes perked up once the blood oozed out and—god, it was _delicious_. His eyelids fluttered, half-lidded as Dick sucked, the red liquid slithering its way down his throat as he drank in small gulps. 

His blood was intoxicating and it made Dick a little drunk. It was a flavor he’d never had before, so sweet and delightful and Dick couldn’t get enough of it. He sucked some more, took as much as he needed to refill the energy in his body. Once he’d taken enough, didn’t want to overdo it, he unlatched himself from Jason and ran his tongue as he licked up the excess blood spilling out from the two holes he created. Watched as the wound healed quickly, the holes closing up. Dick was a big intrigued that his healing capabilities were so fast, as fast as his own. He knew it was but he’d just never seen it before. 

Content and satisfied, Dick sighed and smiled silly. He drew back his tongue and ran it inside his mouth, tried to taste the leftover blood, but then immediately gagged. 

“ _E_ w! ” He spit, startling the werewolf as he stared at him funny. “You taste like wet dog.” Dick said and stuck out his tongue in disgust. He’d been so absorbed with the taste of the blood he hadn’t noticed that he’d also tasted the werewolf. 

The werewolf laughed loudly, amused and wow, his laugh was really nice. It was deep and husky, yet full of life and cheer. He sounded pleased and it was a little weird since he wasn’t used to seeing werewolves laugh this much. They usually just stared at him with stoic expressions.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard someone say that,” the werewolf said and grinned as he wiped a tear away from his eye. 

“ _Oh._ ” A rosy pink dusted Dick’s cheeks and he felt embarrassed he reacted like that. 

“You are a rather interesting vampire,” he said, licked his lips in seduction and Dick could see the feral look in his eyes, hungry almost.

“Um—“ Dick was rendered speechless, and he was a bit flustered, didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just sat there, still in his lap as he kept his eyes locked with the werewolf. 

“Well—“ The werewolf started and slipped his arms beneath his back and legs and lifted him up once more into a bridal carry. “Let’s get you home so you can get treated.”

And all Dick could do was nod at that comment as he let the werewolf do as he pleased. 

Dick was in deep trouble. 

\-------- 

“Oh?” Bruce quirked a brow when Dick finally made it home and was very much still being held in this mysterious werewolf’s arms. “What happened?” Bruce asked in concern but there was a bit of amusement in his eyes, only something that Dick could pinpoint having lived with the man for years.

“I got shot by a vampire hunter and this werewolf helped me,” Dick explained the short version of it, hoped he wasn’t about to get reprimanded by Bruce for being careless. 

“Hm,” Bruce hummed and didn’t bother to lecture Dick. Actually, he didn’t make a single comment about his actions and instead, said something out of the ordinary. “Well, this is an interesting development.” 

“Indeed it is,” the werewolf spoke and Dick got the feeling that something strange was going on in front of him that he did not know about. He looked from one to the other and could see a bit familiarity between the two, like they had met before. 

“What’s going on?” Dick asked as the werewolf gently settled Dick onto the ground, but kept him close to his side with an arm firmly held around his shoulder, helped to keep him balanced on his feet. 

“Well—“ Bruce glanced at the werewolf and waited for him to react. 

“Say no more,” he said and held up a hand. “I can handle this,” and he turned to fully face Dick, slid his hand over the small of his back to rest at his waist, opposite of where his wound was. “Let me introduce myself properly to you.” 

“Uh—“ Dick was confused. 

“My name is Jason Todd and you, Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson, are my fiancé.”

And wow,  _that_ —Dick did not see that coming and he probably should have since there were so many clues that were dropped tonight and the fact that he seemed to know him. Or well, was a tad overly familiar. But well, what could he even think when so many events had just piled onto him over the course of the night? It muddled his brain to the point that he couldn’t even think clearly, didn’t notice why the werewolf was being so nice and intimate with him because how could he even— 

“How do you know who I am?” Dick blurted, couldn’t hold himself back from asking. 

“I was told by the queen and by Bruce,” Jason said and glanced at his adoptive father who was smiling, grinning at them. “And I saw your picture.” 

“Picture? You—you saw my picture?” He asked, flabbergasted that something such as that had been done.

“I was going to show you his picture too but you ran away,” Bruce explained from the side and Dick just groaned. Because of course—of course everything that happened tonight was his fault. If he just listened completely and didn’t bother running away, he wouldn’t have gotten shot and then found himself in this weird predicament. 

But well, he did get a perk out of it. He got to meet his werewolf of a fiancé though not in the most ideal situation.

“So—“ Dick started and placed his entire attention on Jason, stared at him straight in the eye and wow—okay, Dick had thought he was good looking, but he was even more handsome in the limelight. That— _wow_ —he was quite a catch. “You’re my fiancé?”

“Yep.” Jason said, smirking in confidence and wasn’t he full of himself? 

“I guess…I’m not so opposed to the idea after all?” Dick admitted unquestionably, grinning and held his hand out for Jason to take. 

“That—“ Jason said, took his hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his golden skin. “I am glad to hear.” Dick just smiled as excitement filled him. “Then, would you give me the honor of caring for you? Starting with that nasty wound,” Jason said and brushed a thumb gently on top of said wound, careful to not touch it. 

Sly wolf, but Dick couldn’t help but smile and nod his head. “Of course.” 

And well—he supposed he should have listened before he rejected the idea.


End file.
